Who is she?
by Katie Yuy
Summary: A strage girl is found and is looking for vegeta?! Why?
1. Who is she?

Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!!!!! And then I wake up, *sigh* and realize i don't own nofin!   
Ok, this is my 2 dragon ball z fic.^_^ Yay! Before you read this story, I want you to remember that 'things are NEVER what they seem' Enjoy. ^_~ 

This means there thinking.   
'' '' means there talking.   
* * means there talking teleapatically. 

"We are near Earth atmosphere."   
"How much longer till we get there *coughs up some blood* computer."   
"One hour."   
"Thank you computer." A Girl with jet black long curly hair sat in her little space pod looking over her wounds. She wore saiyan armor. A black long sleeve and pants body suit with just a chest plate molded like it was made only for her. Her armor was half gone and her body suit was torn in several places with blood every where.   
_Geez, you would think people would be a little nicer when I asked if he was there, but NO, they all had to attack me just by mentioning his name. *sigh* He better be on earth. I don't know how much more planet skipping I can take even though i've been in this stinken pod for the last week!_ She yelled in pain when she tried to get more comfortable in her pod. She then realized that she had a huge gash on the right side of her stomach that was bleeding immensely, plus her tail was broken in several places.   
_I hope people on earth are nice. If not, i'm sure this will be the last planet I ever visit._ Just then her space pod started to shake and rumble. She was thrown all over the place which made her condition worse. She crashed into earth creating a huge crater. She tried to open her door and got it open a little bit. All of a sudden someone for outside had ripped off her door. Everything was so bright and blurry. She stood up on shaky legs, holding on to the space pod and tried to make eye contact with the being in front of her, but she couldn't.   
_So blurry. So dizzy._   
"Who are you and what do you want?"She tried to respond but everything went black and she fell. Before she was out completely she noticed she didn't hit the ground but instead, landed in someone's arms. They picked her up and she was out cold. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh, Dende. I worried about Piccolo. He's be meditating for the pass few days. He hasn't even stop for a drink."   
"Don't worry Mr.Popo. Piccolo will be fine." Dende and Mr.Popo started to walk away when they both froze.   
"Dende! What is that?!"   
"I... I.... I don't know."   
"It's a single life force head straight for earth." Piccolo said as he started to descend down to the ground and stood there looking off the tower.   
"That's what I've been sensing the past few days. I was hoping it would go right by earth, but it didn't." Dende walk over to stand near Piccolo.   
"I'll go check it out."   
"This beings ki has weaken immensely. Should I contact everyone and have them meet your there?" Piccolo closed his eyes for a moment.   
"No, it's to weak to cause any damage right away, but if I do need help i'll let you know, so be ready." Dende nodded and Piccolo took off in the direction of the oncoming 'visitor'. He got close to the landing point and watched as the pod hit the earth at a high speed, creating a huge crater in the ground. He waited a few minutes and watched as the door started to creak open. It open a crack and then stopped. _I don't have time for this._ He closed his eyes and sensed the ki level just to be sure this 'thing' still had injured ki. (a/n: It's the type of ki that isn't lowered but is created by pain. ^_~ just thought you would like to know that) It did so he went down to the pod and ripped off the door. He gasped and stepped back. He wasn't sure if he had stepped back because of the saiyan armor on a female with long curly black hair, or the fact the walls of the pod were soaked with blood. The young looking "saiyan" slowly pull herself out of the pod and stood up supporting her self on the pod. She looked at him, or well tried to. She was in bad shape. He cleared his throat and asked her......   
"Who are you and what do you want?" She opened her mouth to answer but before she had the chance to she fell. He reached out a caught her before she hit the ground.   
_*sigh* I guess I should take her to Dende._ He picked her up and took off towards the look out. _Just great, another saiyan enemy probably looking for Goku. Maybe we should just send him to another planet._ Just then Dende spoke in his mind.   
*Piccolo* Since there was no one close or conscious enough to him to hear him he decide to speak out load.   
"What?"   
*Maybe you should take her to Capsule Corp. Healing a Saiyan is a lot of work, Plus Bulma has a regeneration tank there that saiyans are used to.*   
"Fine, but contact Bulma to let her know i'm coming. I don't need her freaking out when I show up at her door. And tell her not to tell Vegeta about this."   
*Why not?*   
"I don't want him reacting in a crazy way. This is obviously a saiyan, a strange saiyan, but a saiyan none the less."   
*What do you mean a strange saiyan?*   
"Well she does have black hair, but it' long and curly and it 'agrees' with gravity unlike Goku's and Vegeta's, plus before she passed out, I noticed she had lite blue eyes and Goku, Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta's are black. Also she has a black tail which is another odd thing about her when the saiyan's we know had brown tails."   
*I see. Well i'm gonna tell Bulma what's going on and not to tell Vegeta.*   
"Good. Tell her i'll be there in 10 mins."   
*Ok* Piccolo looked down at the young woman in his arms. She had a look of fear on her face and started to move slightly like she was having a bad dream. She started to talk in her sleep.   
"no......... please.........."   
He leaned closer to her as he flew to hear what she was saying.   
"no..... please......don't go... Vegeta...." Piccolo stopped flying immediately.   
_Did I just hear that correctly? Why would she be here for Vegeta? _He noticed the blood was starting to soak thru his own clothes. He took off at high speed again.   
_It didn't matter who she was here for, she needs medical attention now. _She calmed down in his arms just as he got to capsule corp. Bulma was already outside waiting for him. 

Ok, that's chapter 1. I'm doing 2 stories at once now, but that's ok! I can do that. I'm the great Katie Yuy! Hee Hee. Well now, who is this mysterious "saiyan". How will she effect the z fighters? Is she evil? Why is she saying Vegeta's name? And will I ever shut up?! Oh the insanity! Until next time peeps ^_~   



	2. Get away from my Vegeta!

Guess what, I'M ALIVE! I haven't put anything new up because I was so upset that i got such a low amount of reviews. Then The pretty Penwriter slapped me a few times and told me to get over it. She also threatened turning my man into and star in a Yaoi fic, so I thought about it and here I am. ^_~ Ok, enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, except my puppy. His name is Trowa and..... never mind, you don't care. Your just here for the story. -_-; *sigh* I feel so used. ^_~   


Piccolo landed in the front yard of Capsule corp. near Bulma. He scanned the area to see if Vegeta was around. Bulma noticed him looking around and kind of read his mind.   
"Oh, don't worry. He's in the gravity room. He will be in there for a while." Piccolo nodded at her and followed her inside. She opened up the regeneration tank and told him to put her in.   
"How long will it take?"   
"I don't know. She looks like she's been through a lot. I estimate a least 3 hours."   
"Can I stay here until she's healed? I have a few questions for her." Bulma nodded and started to walk away. She stopped at the door and turned around to face Piccolo.   
"By the way, you don't have to control your ki in here. I built a force shield around this lab so no one can tell that there is a powerful being in here." Piccolo raised an eyebrow at her.   
"Why?" Bulma shrugged and put her hands in her pockets.   
"Just in case some evil force comes along and you guys need a place to heal for a while without being detected, also I was bored one day and thought it would be nice to hang out with Goku without Vegeta knowing he was here and flipping out about sparring." She gave him a smile and opened the door to leave.   
"If you need anything just push the blue button next to the door here." Piccolo nodded and walked over to the corner of the lab and started to meditate as she shut and locked the door. 

*~*~* 4 HOURS LATER

"Subject in regeneration tank is regenerated. Thank you have a nice day." Piccolo looked at the R.T. and watched the water start to leave the tank. He got up and went to push the blue button so Bulma could be the first person this 'thing' saw, that way 'it' wouldn't freak out as much. About 2 minutes later Bulma came in and shut the door. (a/n: She forgot to lock it! Uh oh. ^_^) The R.T. was empty and starting to open slowly.   
"You talk to her first. We don't need her going crazy because of me." Bulma nodded and Piccolo walked over to stand in a big machine's shadow where he couldn't be seen. Bulma glanced at him with a 'be-ready-to-stop-her-if-she-trys-any-funny-stuff' look. He just nodded and backed up further into the shadows. The girl was waking up slowly and started to look around. She saw a weird, blue hair thing walking towards her but could make out the race yet since she was only able to make out color's and shapes at the moment.   
"Where am I?" Bulma took a step back.   
_Well at least she knows my language._   
"Um.... your in my lab. You were hurt very badly so I put you in a regenerating tank."   
"Regenerating tank?" She gasped and jumped up and out of the tank with a panicked look on her face. Bulma took another couple of steps back.   
"Am I on one of Frieza's planets?!" Bulma sighed with relief. The girl was looking at Bulma in the eye now. The whole room was becoming very clear.   
_For a minute there I thought was gonna lose it. _Bulma shook her head.   
"No. He tried to take over this planet but our fighters would have none of that." Bulma gave her a little wink.   
"Your fighters?"   
"Yup! But I can tell you about them later. Right now you need some food, new clothes and rest." Bulma started to turn around to leave when the girl jumped in front of her. Bulma jumped back.   
"Wait. I don't need your food of such, I can take care of myself. I just need to ask you one question and then i'll be on my way." Deciding it was all right to show himself now, Piccolo stepped out of the shadows.   
"Well i have more then just 'one' question for you." She turned around quickly to see a tall green.......... um ....... guy?   
_What the heck is he and why does he look so familiar? _Shrugging off the feeling of knowing him, she walked up to him and looked at him with crossed arms and her tail swaying loosely.   
"Answer my question and i'll answer yours." Piccolo nodded and waited for her question.   
"Do you know if 'Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans' is on this planet?' Bulma raised an eyebrow at the girl.   
_Why would she be after my Vegeta?_ (a/n: is it just me of did that sound "wrong"? ok, never mind)   
"Yes." Her eye's widened slightly.   
_He's here! He's really here! _She smiled slightly.   
"Where is he?" Piccolo shook his head.   
"It's my turn to ask a question." She sighed and looked at him with inpatients in her eyes.   
"What?"   
"What's your name so we don't have to keep calling you girl?"   
"Veda. There, now where is he?"   
"Outside." Veda's arms dropped.   
_Outside? Outside! Oh man, after all this planet hopping and galaxy searching he just right outside!_ She smiled slightly and started to walk to the door.   
_Uh oh! I forgot to lock the door!_ Bulma mentally kicked herself and ran after Veda. Veda was now outside looking around for him.   
"HEY!" Veda turned around quickly to look at the little blue haired female.   
"What?" Bulma marched right up to her as Piccolo got to the outside.   
_Oh great! Now Bulma is going to piss Veda off, darn that women's jealousy._   
"Why are you looking for Vegeta?"   
"That is none of your business weakling." Veda crossed her arms as Bulma's face turn from a light color to and red color.   
"grrrr..... WEAKLING!!! LOOK HERE MISSY, IT IS MY 'BUSINESS' BECAUSE THAT'S MY HUSBAND YOUR LOOKING FOR!!!!!!!!!!!" Veda's jaw dropped.   
_Husband?!?!_ Veda suddenly got mad.   
"YOU GOT SOME NERVE 'WEAKLING'! DON'T EVER MAKE UP SUCH A LIE ABOUT VEGETA!" Piccolo took a step back. Whatever was going to happen here, he did not want to be apart of it. Sparks started to fly between them when the Z crew arrived. They all stood near Piccolo. Goku lean towards Piccolo and whispered something.   
"What's going on here?" Piccolo turned to all the Z fighters.   
"That girl is Veda. She looking for Vegeta and Bulma and her are fighting about him." They all went oh and started watching the battle unfold in front of them.   
"LIE!"   
"YES LIE! WHY WOULD HE EVER MARRY A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!" Bulma and Veda where an inch away from each other. One was waiting for the others attack when suddenly a loud voice shot out.   
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Veda looked up and saw Vegeta. She immediately felt tears come to her eyes.   
"Vegeta." He looked over at her and his eyes widened in suprize.   
"Veda." She ran over to him and hugged him.   
"I've missed you so much." He stood there for a minute and finally put his arms around her.   
"I've... i've missed you to Veda." Everyone stood there in total and complete shock. 

A/N: Well well well. what do we have here? It's called an ending for a chapter. ^_~ Ok..... I was super disappointed when I got only 4 review's for this. Please just click the little box down there and review. Also I would like to know your opinion. Tell me who you think this 'Veda' girl is. Now, Piccolo's fire, you can review but don't tell anyone who she is. I know you know ^_~.   
Until next time peeps. Bye. 


	3. they bonded!

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3. I have a favour to ask all of you. If any of you are interested in spell and grammar checking my chapters before I put them up, please tell me and email me about it. When I write the next chapters of my stories I read the last chapter first to get into the "groove" of the story and I have noticed a LOT of mistakes. If your interested email me and think of it this way, not only will you help me out but you'll get a sneak peek AND I'll mention you and YOUR stories in future chapters ^_~ Ok, on to chapter 3! ^_^   
  


Vegeta pulled her back to look her over.   
"How did you get here?" She started to wipe her tears away.   
"Well, i've been 'planet jumping' ever since the death of Frieza. I thought I would never find you. I missed you so much." Veda was about to hug him again when she stopped in her tracks and got very pissed all of a sudden. She punched Vegeta a crossed the cheek sending him flying back form the unexpected blow. Vegeta got up quickly shooting a death glare at Veda.   
"What was that for!?"   
"You left me you baka! Do you have any IDEA how I was treated after you took off?!" Vegeta just stared at her with a bit of guilt in his eyes that only Bulma saw since Veda was looking away and no one else knew him as well as she did. Goku walked up to Veda.   
" Excuse me. Hi. Um, who are you exactly?" Veda glanced at Vegeta and then turned her attention to Goku.   
" I am Veda, Princess of the former planet Vegeta. Little sister of Prince Vegeta who stands over there. And you are?" Goku started to giggle a little bit.   
"Your Vegeta's little sister?" Veda raised an annoyed eyebrow and nodded.   
"*giggle* So let me get this straight. Vegeta, that Vegeta over there, is your big brother?"   
"*sigh* Yes" Goku fell over laughing.   
"Vegeta, you have a baby sister?!?! HAHAHAHAHA" Vegeta started to growl a little bit. Goku was really pushing his buttons, big time.   
"Kakkarot, knock it off before I blast you!" Goku wiped a tear from his eye and got up but he still had a wide grin on his face. Veda walked over to Vegeta and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off. He was to busy thinking of how to kill Goku later to care. She pushed him away for the group to have a word with him in private.   
"I don't hate you ya know. I just want to know why you left me behind." Vegeta turned to Veda and was about to go into a long story/explaination about that night he left Frieza's ship when noticed the sun was going down.   
"I can tell you tomorrow. Come inside and the woman can make you some food and get you a room ready." Veda raised an eyebrow at her big brother.   
" The woman?"   
" The blue haired female that you were bickering with earlier" Veda suddenly turned angry.   
" Oh yes, I remember. The wench that said she was your mate. Imagine the nerve of her saying such things. I mean seriously! You and a human.... together?" Vegeta gave Veda a look.   
"What's wrong with me and a human? It's not that bad of an idea." Veda's eyes went wide.   
"Oh kami. You've been on earth to long Geta." Vegeta Crossed his arms and gave her a death glare for the old nice name.   
"*sigh* Do you care for her?" Vegeta nodded.   
"And your sure she's not after you for her title?"   
"She's owner of the most successful company in the world. The technology she invented has surpassed our own."   
"Ok, i'm sorry for earlier. If she's able to win your heart, then she must be ok." Vegeta gave her a smirk. Veda started rubbing the sides of her head. To much has happened in such a short time.   
"Come on. Well get some dinner and you can get some sleep." Veda nodded and followed Vegeta back to the group. After much arguing and yelling between Bulma and Vegeta , Veda finally got some food and a room. She knew that Bulma didn't like her to much after what she said earlier. She told Vegeta that she would apologize for that tomorrow. Even thought she was Vegeta's title sister, they were nothing alike. He was the tough, protective type and she was the loving, carefree type except when she's confused like today.   
_I have to apologize to her and everyone else._ Veda's eyes started getting heavy. _Tomorrow._ Veda crawled into bed in her body suit since she didn't feel like bothering Bulma further tonight. Veda fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and right away the shadows and nightmares in her head came into view. 

Bulma walk into her room, walked right passed Vegeta and into the bathroom and slammed the door. Vegeta flinched slightly.   
_Oh great. It's gonna be a long night._   
"What is your problem woman?!?!" The only answer he got was silence. And silence. And, you guessed it, more silence. Vegeta got up and walked over to the door. As soon as he got to the door she swinged it open.   
*WHACK*   
"Grrrr.. Woman!"   
"Oh sorry.. was that your FACE?!?!" Bulma went over to the dresser to get her night gown. Vegeta rubbed his nose and looked over towards Bulma   
"What is your problem?!?!" Bulma slammed the dresser shut.   
"I'll tell you what my PROBLEM is! Not only did that wench not show any gratitude for me putting her in the R. tank, but she also called me a liar and wouldn't believe that I am your wife! AND you never had the balls to correct her on the matter! Tell me something Vegeta, am I that much of an embarrassment that you can't even tell your own sister that your married to an earthing?" Bulma was trying to hold back her tears as Vegeta just stared at her. Finally he grabbed his boots and started to leave the room.   
"Where are you going?" Vegeta stopped at the door without looking back.   
"I'm going to train and, i'll have you know that I already corrected her when we were alone. She feels horrible about how she treated you and wants to apologizes to you for how badly she treated you today." Vegeta looked over his shoulder towards Bulma.   
"Never in all my life have I every been embarrassed about my family Bulma." Vegeta left the room with the door open. Bulma fell on the bed and started to cry.   
_How can I be so stupid and hard headed sometimes? Gosh, great job Bulma. Now you have your husband, who loves you very much, angry at you. _Bulma started to calm down and got up and wiped her tears away.   
_I have to make this right now or else I won't be able to sleep._ She walked our of there room and started to walked down the stairs when she heard someone crying. She followed the sound to the outside of Veda's room. Bulma put her ear to the door and listened.   
"No... Please don't! Get away! It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! He can't be!!!" Bulma rushed into the room and gently shook Veda awake. Veda sat up with tears Running down her face. She saw Bulma there and tried to calm down.   
"He can't be ..... It's not my fault, it's not my fault." Bulma put her arms Around Veda and slowly rocked her back and forth.   
"Shhhh, it's ok. It was only a dream. It's was only a dream. Your ok now." Veda pulled back and looked into Bulma's eyes.   
"I'm so sorry about today. I didn't mean to call you a liar." Bulma gave her a smile.   
"I know, and it's ok. Let's just forget it ever happened ok?" Veda gave her a slight nod.   
"Now, do you wanna tell me what happened?" Veda looked down at her sheets.   
"Can I tell you tomorrow when I tell Veg-head?" Bulma started to laugh.   
"Veg-head?" Veda smiled.   
"Yeah, that's a nick name I gave him, that and just plain Geta."   
"And what was his nick name for you?"   
"Shrimp." Veda smiled some more.   
"Only because I was the only one on that ship that was shorter then him. Man it sucked to be short." Bulma laughed some more.   
"So, how old are you anyway?"   
"21. Vegeta is 3 years older then me and he uses it against me."   
"Yeah, he uses that against me too since i'm 23. I swear one years difference and you would think the way he uses it against me it was 50 years difference."   
"Hey Bulma."   
"Hmm?"   
"Do you have anything that can help me sleep?"   
"Yeah, let me go get it." Bulma walked in to the rooms private bathroom and came back out with a bottle and a glass of water.   
"Here, take 4 of these. This used to be Vegeta's room and he needed these pills one night." Veda took the pills and the water.   
"Why did Vegeta need pills?" Bulma smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
"Because one day he drank a few pots of coffee not know that it was full of caffeine and could sleep for 3 days so I got him some pills and it's knock him out for a good day and a half." Veda was laying down on the bed already slowly dropping her eyes.   
"Will I be out that long?"   
No, I gave you half the dose I gave him." Veda sighed and nodded her head. She quickly fell asleep. Bulma covered her up and walk out of the room gently closing the door behind her. She turned around and ran into a brick wall...... well a warm brick wall with arms. She looked up to see Vegeta staring down at her. She whispered to him.   
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta took her hand and walked back to there room. He shut the door behind him.   
"Thank you." Bulma looked up shocked.   
"Thank you? What for?"   
"For helping Veda. I heard her cries and came back but you had beaten me to the room so I just stayed and listen to your conversation."   
"So basically you were ease dropping."   
"Whatever." Bulma smiled and changed into her night gown. Vegeta had already gotten into bed. She crawled in and turned off the light. He pulled her close and started to drift to sleep.   
"I'm sorry Vegeta." Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down at her.   
"For what?"   
"For earlier and the whole embarrassed to be with me thing. I should have known you care to much to be embarrassed." Vegeta smirked slightly and closed his eyes.   
"The only thing embarrassing about you is your hideous face." Since Vegeta's eyes were closed he didn't see the pillow coming towards his face. *BANG* Vegeta grabbed the pillow and threw it a crossed the room.   
"Go to sleep women." Bulma curled up closer to his side.   
"Ok Veg-Head" Bulma smirked as she heard a low growl rumble in his chest. They fell asleep quickly and all was peaceful in the Capsule Corp. home......... for now. 

FINALLY! I got the next chapter up! Now, I would like to give specail thanks to some people........... 

**Crystal**- You are CORRECT! Whoo hoo for you ^_~ 

**Jesscheaux**- Hello fellow Authoress! Your nose is awesome because of that bit of Romance you smelled........ or is it? Hmmmm ^_^ MWHAHAHAHA!!! I love the power of knowing this and holding them back! MWHAHAHAHA!!!! 

**SalorU**- *puts a pillow between your head and the wall* It's ok, the 3rd chapter is here. Thanks for sticking around. I love fans! ^_^ 

**A Cruel Destinay**-*ducks angry flying fist* AHHHH!!!! Here it is! I'm so sorry for the wait. *hides behind a rock* EEP!! Also, did you see that I went back and changed my mistakes? I really need some people to help me out in correcting things. Thanxs. 

**Mel**- I only like Vegeta with Bulma too. And I understand, "SISTER ONLY" ^_^ 

**VW88**- Aren't you glad you FINALLY read my story? ^_^ 

**Ctarl Angel**- AWWW!!! *gives you a hug* Thank you so much! In your next review tell me who your favorite couple is and i'll make a one time fic just for you just because you are so sweet! ^_^ 

**Antares**- Thanks for telling me my story was cool. ^_^ 

**Tweety Boo**- Ok, I will. ^_~ 

**Piccolosfire**- Yeah! Our lips are sealed! um... oh crap. Now i got that song in my head. Anyway, sorry for waiting so long. I promise never to take this long again. *crosses fingers behind back ^_^ The agrees with gravity is my favorite line too. ^_~ 

**Crystal**- Thank you! Ya know, I really thought people would not like this story but apparently I was wrong. ^_^ 

**Muffy**- Ok, I won't stop there. If you want morrrrreeee then you'll get morrreeeee! ^_^ 

**DBZ Girl**- *stops your head shakeing* I'm gonna try to update sooner from now on. Apparently my delay's in updating are driving you nuts. ^_^ 

**Kai**- I'm soooo glad you like this! About my puppy, he is a Bishon and his name is Trowa. He's my little baby. Thanks for caring when everyone else wanted the story. *sniff* I'm feeling used again. ^_^ 

**Muffinfaerie**- I'm not quite sure what a mary sue is but I guess not. I haven't checked out your fics yet but i'll try to, honest ^_~ 

**Ley**- *starts to run from the pitchfork* AHHH!!!! It's here! It's here! ^_^ 

**Lady Euphrosyne Pan**- Did i spell that right? Anyway thank you so much. ^_^ 

**Rocksanna**- Thank you for saying my fic was interesting! Is that a complement by the way? ^_^ 

**Bucky**- Thanxs. Of course Piccolo has to be apart of this. He is my main Namek after all ^_~ 

**Videl**- I hope to have this finished with in the next 2 months...... there's a lot thats gonna happen ^_~ 

**Rainymalamute**- Thanxs! *grins back* 

**Maria**- Hmmm, his old girlfriend. Hmmmm.... *runs to the computer typing away* Mwhahahahahahaha!!!! ^_^ 

**ZelAndPiccoloFreak**- I'll get more out soon.......... hopefully. 

**namek kaia**- It's not just you. I went back and read it and i was like.... 'what the heck?'. That's why i'm searching for some people to spell check and correct for me ^_~   


Ok, that's it for now..... until next chapter, BYES! ^_~ Oh yeah don't forget to review!   


*~*CLICK ME*~*   
l l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
\ / \ / 


	4. Food filled hair, betrail, and kids!! oh...

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. I just own my own charaters. 

A/N: O.o;;; You guys won't belive this! With all the confuesion at FF.net, I had thought these past few chapters were already uploaded!!! *smacks forhead* I'm ssuch a DORK!! Well, on to the story. ^_~   


Veda woke up around nine. The smell of someone cooking breakfast was what   
woke her. Slowly she crawled out of bed to take a quick shower, in the bathroom she found a pile of clothes with a note attached. 

Veda,   
I didn't know what kind of clothes you like so I put a   
dress, shorts, pants, a tank top, and a long sleeve shirt here   
for you to pick from. See you at breakfast.   
Bulma 

Veda undressed and slipped into a towel, first she started the water and allowed for the cold water to run hot. As soon as the steam began to swirl around her she dropped the towel and watched it fluttered to the floor, and then stepped into the shower. After a brief shower and a quick inspection of her previous wounds she was shocked to see that all of her wounds had healed.   
She hurriedly put on the black tank top and flowing blue jean pants. She braided her hair as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen her tail; still wet was wrapped securely around her waist. Vegeta sat at the table while Bulma and a blond haired women   
cooked breakfast. The blonde women noticed her standing there before the others,   
"Oh! You must be Veda! Hi! Welcome to our home. How was   
your sleep? Do the clothes fit? Are you hungry? Wow, you look   
nothing like Vegeta. I would have never guess you too were   
related. I'm Bulma's......"   
"Mom! Leave her alone. Your probably scaring her." Bulma exclaimed noticing Veda's   
wide eyes . 

Veda quickly sat down next to Vegeta,   
scooting her chair closer to him in an attempt to get further away from this crazy   
woman. She leaned towards Vegeta and whispered in his ear,   
"How did she say all of that without taking in a breath of air?"   
Vegeta shook his head and shrugged   
"I still can't figure out how she does that."   
"Oh." Veda said as Bulma and her mother put all the food on the table.   
"Well you three enjoy your breakfast. I gotta go pack. Me and   
Mr.Briefs are going on a long trip and I don't want to forget   
anything." Bulma's mom left the room as Veda let out a sigh of relief. (a/n: I know the whole Mr. and Mrs. Breifs leaving for a trip or whatever is always done, but I had to get rid of them some how! ^_^)   
"Sorry about my mother. She tends to get excited when   
someone new comes in the house." Bulma excused with a shrug of her small shoulder.   
"Oh." Veda replied as she picked up a fork.   
"So how was your sleep Veda?" Bulma asked   
"Fine thank you." Veda replied polietly as Vegeta and Bulma dug in to the food on the   
table, she just stared blankly at the food.   
"Is something wrong Veda?" Bulma asked and stopped eating taking the opportunity to peer at the younger woman.   
"No Bulma, everything looks ............. great." Bulma continued to stare at her. 

"Eat." came Vegeta's gruff voice Veda turned to Vegeta.   
"Don't tell me what to do Veg-head." Vegeta growled deep in   
his throat and glared at Veda.   
"Eat now or i'll force it down your throat short stuff."   
"I'm not short. If it weren't for your hair i would be taller then   
you."   
"Fine, eat now or i'll shove it down your throat youngin." Veda   
growled at him since he knew she hated that name. Nappa,   
Raddiz and him used to call her that to since she was also the youngest   
among them.   
"What is it?" she asked   
"It's earth food. It won't kill you unless the woman makes it   
alone, but since her mother was with her helping her this morning   
it's safe." Bulma glared at Vegeta. And Veda got an evil look on   
her face. She scooped up a spoonful of yellow stuff (a/n: you   
guessed it, eggs!) into her spoon.   
"I think we should teach Veg-head a lesson Bulma." Bulma got   
the drift and scooped up a spoonful of chipped beef gravy. (a/n:   
is it just me or are you guys getting hungry too?)   
"That's a good idea." Without even looking up from his food,   
Vegeta growled.   
"Neither of you have the guts to do..." Before Vegeta could   
finish his sentence Bulma and Veda flicked the food at him. It   
went into his hair and on his training suit. Both of the girls busted   
out laughing and Vegeta looked up with a pissed, yet surprised look   
on his face. Bulma was crying with laughter and Veda was   
holding her stomach.   
"You two think this is so funny. Just wait. One day i'll get you   
back and you won't be expecting it." Vegeta said with an eerie calmness in his voice.   
He got up and headed upstairs to change. They both wiped some tears from there eyes.   
"So what do you think he'll do?"   
"Nothing. He still hasn't gotten me back for putting super glue on   
his launch chair. After we landed on this weird planet Nappa   
and Raddiz had left the ship and he tried to get up and ripped   
the back of his training suit! I chased me for 3 hours for that!"   
Bulma busted out laughing again unable to hold it in. Her side   
started to hurt she was laughing so hard. After getting the visual   
out of her head, Bulma calm down. Bulma explained the   
different types of food and after some taste testing they both   
finished up the meal. 

Veda headed towards the gravity room where Bulma said it   
was. She knocked on the door and heard the loud buzzing from   
inside turn off.   
"Come in." Veda walked in and shut the door behind her.   
Vegeta had gotten a towel and was sitting down in the middle of   
the gravity room. She walked over and sat in front of him.   
"What do you want." She stared down at the hem of her shirt   
and started messing with a piece of string that was hanging off of   
it.   
"I want to talk to you."   
"About?"   
"The night you left." Silence all of a sudden filled the air. She   
continued to fiddle with the piece of string to afraid to meet her   
brother's gaze. She knew he was staring at her. She could   
always tell when someone was staring at her. Vegeta sighed and   
cleared his throat.   
"Well, what about it?" Veda finally met his eye with her own.   
"What about it? Vegeta! I wanna know why! Why did you leave   
me behind? Why didn't you take me with you?!" Vegeta sighed   
again.   
"I left you behind to protect you. There was a chance that Frieza   
would detect us and destroy us all and you didn't need to get   
evolved with that. My plans were to leave with Raddiz and   
Nappa and get strong enough to defeat Frieza. Then I would   
come back for you."   
"But?"   
"But what?"   
"You didn't come back. It took me 2 years to get away and   
search for you. Frieza kept close watch on me. He didn't want   
to lose another 'pet'."   
"But you were safe. I made sure of that. I made a deal with   
Zarbon to keep to safe."   
"ZARBON! He's the one that told Freiza I knew where you   
were! They beat me for weeks because they thought I knew   
where you guys were. When I said I didn't, they didn't believe   
me. Zarbon betrayed you." Vegeta stared at the floor and   
disintegrated the towel in his hand.   
"That basturn. Veda if i had know, things would have been   
different. I would have stayed or..." Vegeta paused.   
"I don't hate you ya know."   
"You should." Veda scooted over to sit next to Vegeta.   
"I can't, I have to much of our mother in me so i'm cursed to   
care about you forever big brother." She gave him a small smile.   
She laid her forehead on his shoulder.   
"You know the women's friends have a few questions for you."   
"Like what?" Vegeta took in a deep breath and let it out quickly.   
"Like why we don't look a lot alike. How long have you been   
searching? How strong are you? Are you going to destroy the earth? Those things."   
]Veda giggled slightly.   
"I can deal with that. None of your friends are gonna ask me out   
are they?"   
"My friends? Psh....... They better not." Veda smiled.   
"I dunno, it has happened in the past." Vegeta got up and   
reached out a hand to Veda. She took it, stood up and dusted   
her clothes off. The started walking out of the gravity room.   
Vegeta stopped Veda from leaving the room.   
"Wait a minute. When? Who?"   
"All the time during missions." She pushed passed him.   
"And Nappa, the big ignorant jerk." Vegeta's mouth dropped.   
"WHAT?!?!"   
"What?"   
"You were between the ages of 15 and 18 and he asked you   
out!?!?"   
"Since day one, so?" Vegeta stared walking out of the gravity room   
saying something about bring Nappa back to life and then killing him   
again.   


Veda shrugged and walk to go find Bulma. She was in the living   
room typing away on her lap top.   
"Hey Veda. I hope you don't mind but a bunch of the Z crew   
have some questions for you so I decided to invite them over for   
a cook out tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"   
"Yeah Vegeta just told me. It's no problem." Just then some purple haired boy   
walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes.   
"Hey mom. What day is it?"   
"Friday. You were only out for 2 days this time."   
"Yeah, I guess dad is easing up on the beatings, I mean training   
sessions." Bulma laughed and continued to type on her lap top.   
Trunks walked right passed Veda and into the kitchen still   
rubbing his eyes. Veda's mouth was at the floor. Just when she   
was about to compose herself someone walked into the front   
door.   
"Hi mom. I'm home from the sleep over."   
"How did it go?"   
"Fine until Marron and Pan started fighting over who Trunks   
likes more."   
"Heh Heh, sounds like it was a blast."   
"Oh it was, especially when Pan started throwing ki balls at   
Marron's pigtails." Bulma and Bra started laughing. Bra suddenly   
stopped and stared at Veda.   
"Hi. I'm Bra. And you are?" Veda couldn't respond. Two   
kids?!?! Where there anymore? Without taking her eyes off of   
Bra, Veda tapped Bulma's shoulder but she just kept typing   
away. Veda shut her lap top still not taking her eyes off of   
Bra.   
"Why did you do that?" Bulma looked up at Veda and then at   
Bra and back and forth a few times.   
"Oh yeah. Veda this is my daughter Bra. Bra, this is your......   
um....... aunt Veda."   
"Aunt?" Bra looked Veda over from head to toe. She noticed   
her tail and her eyes widened.   
"Your a saiyan! Your dad's sister?!?!?" Trunks walked back   
into the room with a carton of orange juice.   
"What's going on in here?"   
"Dad has a sister!" Trunks dropped the orange juice carton.   
"What?!?!" Trunks stared at Veda. Veda finally came too and   
started rubbing the sides of her head.   
"Bulma, were you and Vegeta ever planning on telling me about   
your two kids? I mean, there are only two right?"   
"Yeah, there are only two. I just kind of forgot to mention them   
with all the excitement around here." Bra started to jump up and   
down.   
"This is so great! I've never had a real aunt before."   
"Real aunt?"   
"Yeah. I mean there's aunt Chichi and aunt 18 but your my real   
aunt!" Bra gave Veda a hug and Trunks just sat there.   
"Something wrong Trunks?" Trunks started to walk away deep   
in thought. He got to the steps and turned towards Veda.   
"I just wanna know one thing."   
"Yeah?"   
"Do you have any good dirt on dad from when he was   
younger?" Veda smirked.   
"More then you can handle." Trunks nodded.   
"In that case, welcome to the family." Trunks walked up stairs   
while Veda and Bra started laughing.   
"Don't worry about my brother. He's always weird like that."   
Bulma pulled out a piece of paper.   
"Do you guys wanna come with me to get some stuff for the   
cook out later?"   
"Ok, mommy!"Veda shrugged.   
"Sure......... I guess."   
"Great, lets go."   
  


A/N: Ok, so this wasn't very exciting, but at least the whole mushy brotherly sisterly thingy is out of the way ^_^. Next chapter the 3 girls go to the store and someone is spying on Veda! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Who could it be?!?! I'm so evil and..... I love it ^_~ Until next chapter ^_^. 

**Jeane**- I'm glad you like it! ^_^ 

**iceis**- Hee Hee! *snort* Hee Hee! *cough* *hack* ewww, i think I just snorted up a bug?!?! 

**Lady-Videl**- LOL! I like to be secretive.... It give me a sense of power! MWHAHAHAHA!! ^_^ *Takes cookies away from you* I think you've had enough of these. *your heart starts beating again* Ok, now you can have them back. *gives them back * ^_^ 

**Rez**- I love work with Vegeta's family. There are so many ways you can go with them. I found a beta reader but I can ALWAYS use another. ^_^ I read over my fics to get inspiration for the next chapter. I found so many little mistakes I was hitting myself! Stupid me! LOL! I'm gonna email you now.... which when you read this will be then, I think, 

**SaliorU**- Welcome Welcome Welcome Welcome! 

**POAS**- I did it as soon as I could. ^_~ 

**Bucky**- Right here trying to get inspiration! *blinks back* I think. Thanks for liking my story! I love fans ^_^ 

**piccolosfire**- LOL! Well, she is his sister after all ^_~ 

**Jesscheaux**- Of course ROMANCE! It wouldn't be a Katie Yuy original without it ^_~ If you wanna be one of my beta readers then OK! ^_^ I need some. 

**Ctarl Angel**- There mine too. I'm have some deji vu like i've said this before..... hmm. *shrugs must just be my crazy mind. ^_~ 

**Aku Tenshi**- ok, your now one of my beta readers! Now I have 4, do you think that's enough? ^_^ 

**Eurika-lee**- LOL! Darn click me! LOL! Thanxs for reviewing 

**Ley**- Ducks pitch fork please don't hurt me! ^_^ you can be a beta reader too! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya out there!

This is just a little note to let ya'll know that this story has been stopped. I have, however, picked my writing pen up again and I am seriously thinking about "re-doing" this story. I like to think I have matured in my writing skills and I would like to opportunity to show my improvement. I have cleaned up 'Us' and 'Hold her while you can' and if/when I redo this story and my other multi-chapter, unfinished story, I will post it all together as a completed piece.

I'd like to send a big thank you out there to all the people that stuck with me and followed along. Good stuff is coming. The creative juices are flowing and my pen is ready.

Katie Y.


End file.
